Thousand Paper Crane
by Macchatorte
Summary: Seribu bangau kertas untuk sang terkasih. Seribu cerita untuk akhir tragis. Maka biarkanlah mereka berbahagia, walau hanya dalam diimaji mereka yang mengenang. Biarlah angan mereka menjalin benang yang mungkin bisa membuat dua insan itu kembali bertemu walau hanya dalam bunga mimpi.


**A/N : Hai, -w-)/ /heh Kenalkan, Macchatorte atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Rima disini. Debut pertama saya difandom SnK /**

**Semoga karakter tidak begitu _Out Of Chara_... Harap maklum dengan typo yang kemungkinan luput saya periksa karena lagi tidak enak badan... :") Dan fic ini mengambil latar beberapa tahun setelah Historia naik tahkta sebagai seorang Ratu. Mikasa PoV :"3 Untuk pragraf yang diitalic, berubah PoV jadi orang ketiga serba tahu ehe.**

**_Diikutkan pada Challenge copic group Rivaere + Erumin FTW, dengan tema Angst (walau kayaknya gagal?)._**

**_Enjoy!_**

.

.

.

.

Ratu Historia, naik tahkta setelah beribu nyawa ditumbalkan untuk membongkar para pendusta diluar dinding. Dimana angin berhembus membawa kabar duka disaat para pejuang melangkah keluar dari perlindungan dinding kokoh itu. Yang menggesek pipi, dan menoreh luka, jauh dilubuk hati.

Tiga belas tahun, setelah para pendusta itu memutuskan untuk mengatakan kebohongan demi kebohongan yang terus ditumpuknya.

Dua belas tahun, masa-masa damai dibawah pimpinan sang ratu berambut sewarna matahari itu.

Larut dalam damai yang sekedar damai sebelum badai.

Satu tahun, teror telah menyerbu, merenggut ratusan nyawa.

.

Trost, 16 Januari, dimana meletusnya puncak perang kudeta yang dilancarkan untuk Ratu Historia.

.

Menewaskan ribuan pejuang, dan mengugurkan seseorang.

.

Yang bermata bagai emerald, dengan rambut coklat sewarna madunya.

_._

_Percayakah kalian kalau kalian telah melipat seribu bangau kertas, impian kalian akan dikabulkan?_

_._

"Hei, Rivaille, _are you... okay_?"

Suara Hanji.

Riuh rendah suara diluar sana memang menenggelamkan semuanya—menenggelamkan rasa khawatir dan takut bagi mereka yang tak tahu cerita diantara mereka. Manusia manusia arogan itu boleh berbangga ria, berpesta pora dan larut dalam kebahagiaan malam ini. Namun tidak untukku. Tidak untuk kami, para anggota _Survey Cops_. Terutama sosok yang amat kubenci namun ternyata memiliki hubungan darah denganku, pamanku—Rivaille.

.

Yang kehilangan diri_nya_.

.

Lamat, telingaku hanya menangkap suara riuh rendah bercampur isak tangis—Armin, yang terisak didalam pelukan Koman—bukan, maksudku Sir Erwin—yang hanya bisa terdiam. Sasha yang menangis dalam diam, bersama Connie yang terisak. Jean yang terdiam, dengan leleh airmata yang menyusuri pipi. Hanji, yang merangkul pundakku pun tak bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya. Bahkan His—Ratu, Ratu Historia tak lagi dapat mempertahankan senyuman diwajahnya ...

Hanya bising tangis dan isakan terdengar diruangan yang berbau anyir darah itu. Yang dulu, kerap kali terisi banyak tawa diantara_ mereka_ berdua disini. Kelereng merahku bergulir menemukan dinding bercat coklat muda yang penuh dengan foto mereka berdua. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku kembali mengalir.

"Rivaille,"

Tidak ada respon darinya membuat pertahananku semakin semakin runtuh.

"Rivaille!"

Hening dan suara isakan tangis dibelakangku semakin menjadi.

"_**RIVAILLE ACKERMAN**_!"

Aku menyerah, aku gagal membujuknya. Aku tak kuasa melihatnya begini... Ya tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kadang kala aku bertanya, kenapa harus Rivaille? Kenapa harus dia yang kini terduduk, memeluk benda yang masih menyimpan aroma milik_nya_? Kenapa harus _dia _yang terenggut? Kenapa? Kenapa takdir begitu kejam? Kenapa dirinya begitu tega, memisahkan dua insan yang tengah dimabuk kasmaran, yang baru memulai merajut cerita demi cerita milik mereka berdua?

Kurasakan telapak tangan milik kekasihku menyentuh pundakku. Dengan mudah dia merangkulku, membuatku menangis keras didada bidangnya sambil berkata bagaikan kaset rusak. Hanya terus mengulang ngulang kata yang sama.

_"Kenapa...?"_

Kenapa harus ada peperangan?

Kenapa harus merengut _Eren_?

Kenapa harus merenggut kemampuan pamanku itu untuk _berjalan_?

Kenapa harus memisahkan dua insan yang baru saja menjalin kisahnya?

_._

"_Kau tahu Rivaille? Aku akan membuatkanmu seribu bangau kertas! Dengan begitu, aku akan menjadi penyelamatmu! Aku akan mengabulkan mimpimu!"_

"_Jangan konyol, Eren... Itu tidak masuk logika, kau tahu?"_

"_Dasar orang tua, tidak pernah percaya yang namanya kekuatan harapan,"_

"_Apa kau bilang tadi?"_

_._

"Tidak,"

.

Dua tahun.

Bukanlah waktu yang sebentar bukan? Ya bukanlah waktuyang sebentar untukku. Dua tahun sudah berlalu semenjak tragedi berdarah yang masih membekas diingatanku. Airmataku tak ayal, kembali tumpah tiap kali kulihat dirinya, yang masih diam—tak bergerak, masih terduduk ditempat yang sama, dengan jejak airmata yang semakin jelas.

.

"_RIVAILLE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"_

"_Kalau Eren sudah tidak ada, untuk apa aku hidup, Hanji?"_

"_RIVAILLE! KUMOHON, SINGKIRKAN PEDANG ITU! AKU DAN MIKASA MASIH DISINI! KAU MASIH PUNYA TUGAS MELINDUNGI MIKASA! MIKASA MASIH KEPONAKANMU KAU TAHU?!"_

"_Heh. Dia sudah mempunyai kau untuk menjaganya, kacamata sialan. Aku tahu, aku masih punya kewajiban melindunginya... Tapi aku ingin... Aku ingin bertemu dirinya,"_

.

Hidup dalam ketidakpastian selama dua tahun. Refleks, kugigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan airmata yang kembali ingin berkhianat sekian kalinya. Tak ada kepastian untuk sosok keluargaku satu-satunya yang terikat secara darah itu, yang dengan mata kepalanya sendiri menyaksikan _yang terkasih_ baginya direnggut dengan paksa dengan dentuman bising dan bau mesiu yang mengudara.

_._

"_... Kenapa aku tidak mati, kacamata sialan?"_

"_Kau bodoh, hiks, kau bodoh!"_

"_Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah melihat Eren, kurasa dia sudah lelah menungguku disana, bagaimana kalau dia bersama lelaki lain?"_

"_Rivaille, hiks, kumohon, hiks, lupakanlah, ikhlaskan dia Rivaille,"_

"_Kau bodoh atau bagaimana? Ah aku lupa, kau memang idiot kan, kacamata sialan. Bagaimana kalau kali ini kau, aku, dan keponakanku yang terkutuk itu mati bersama-sama saja menemui Eren? Aku akan mencoba gaya baru. Meletakkan bom, tinggal menunggu detik menuju gerbang lain,"_

_Isak sosok dengan rambut coklat itu mengeras, memukulkan kedua tangannya pada dada rekannya._

"_KAU PIKIR EREN AKAN BAHAGIA MELIHATMU BUNUH DIRI BERAKHIR LUMPUH BEGINI RIVAILLE?!"_

_._

Disusul dengan bau anyir, cairan merah yang mengenai tangan kanannya.

Kali itu, pertama kalinya kulihat dia begitu marah—bercampur tangis—bercampur keinginan untuk berteriak keras dan menyumpah serapah—yang hampir saja dilakukannya kalau saja telinganya tak mendengar suara rapuh milik Eren yang tergolek lemah dipelukannya. Yang masih sempat menghapus airmata pamankuku yang tak kusangka dapat mencucurkan airmatanya. Yang masih sempat tersenyum untuk seorang Rivaille—yang masih bisa berkata 'aku baik-baik saja' dikala nafasnya sudah semakin melambat. Yang semakin lama, tersenyum lemah dengan tubuh semakin mendingin.

Sebuah kecup ringan diberikannya pada Rivaille yang kali itu terus berteriak untuk bala bantuan—yang hanya bisa terdiam, mencucurkan airmata melihat kondisi sosok bersurai coklat itu. Tiada harapan baginya untuk kembali. Sudah terlalu terlambat.

Pelukan erat itu semakin mengerat dikala langit mulai ikut menangis.

Seakan langit membawakan cerita duka tentang nafas terakhir sang terkasih. Tentang tangis yang mengudara—semakin kencang dikala bau anyir darah semakin kuat. Seakan ingin membasuh keduanya dibawah rintik air yang semakin membasahi bumi.

Dimana aku hanya bisa menyumbang airmata dalam diam.

.

"_Kau tahu, kadang aku berharap, aku bukanlah seorang tentara. Kadang aku berharap, kita semua hanyalah manusia biasa, yang riuh rendah sebagai sahabat. Yang terus menua, yang mengukir banyak kenangan indah, bukan bergelut dengan para raksasa itu,"_

"_... Eren..."_

"_Tapi kau tahu? Kalau kita bukanlah seorang tentara, mungkin cerita kita akan berbeda, mungkin kita tak dapat bertemu,"_

.

Rivaille_ mencintai_ Eren.

Eren_ mencintai _Rivaille.

Mereka hanyalah korban, terpisahkan oleh duka yang dibawakan oleh benang merah mereka. Takdir bermain begitu kejam untuk keduanya.

.

Meski begitu, tak kusangka takdir kembali bermain dengan yang lainnya. Yang sudah hilang diterpa angin, yang sudah hancur dirembuk duka. Tangis kembali mengudara, kali ini tanpa bau anyir ataupun bau mesiu dan desing timah panas melukai tubuh seseorang.

Hanya waktu, juga sang takdir, yang tahu.

Biarlah aku menjadi saksi bisu kejamnya dunia untuk mereka.

Biarlah hanya aku yang kembali meneteskan airmata melihat duka yang kembali.

.

Namun demikian, aku dan Hanji tetap menata rapi tempat itu. Taktala rindu menyeruak dihati ini, lamat aku memeluknya. Erat seperti takut kehilangannya—untuk kedua kalinya. Tak apa walau tak sepadan, namun biarlah aku merasakan pelukan yang lama hilang dari kepemilikanku. Membiarkan kenangan-kenangan bermain diimaji, dan membuat kurva tipis dan leleh airmata kembali menghiasi wajahku.

Tak apa aku kehilangan mereka.

_._

"_R-Rivaille..."_

_Tubuh itu kaku, terbujur didepan jendela yang selalu dipandangnya. Senyum damai terpatri diwajahnya yang semakin mengurus. Tirus dan pucat, namun kini terlihat begitu lembut, begitu damai._

_Dan tangis gadis itu meledak._

_Memeluk tubuh yang kini menyusul kekasih yang menunggu disana._

_._

Asalkan keduanya kembali bersama bukan?

_._

"_Jadi harapanku adalah..."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kau tidak tahu ya? Harapan itu tidak pernah boleh diucapkan jika ingin jadi nyata! Aku tidak akan memberitahumu! Weee!"_

"_... Terserahlah,"_

_Senyuman terukir diwajah pemuda berambut coklat itu, senyumnya mengembang ketika matanya bertumbukan dengan seribu bangau kertas buatannya._

_._

"_Rest In Peace,"_

**_Eren Ackerman nee Jaeger._**

_16 January 1xx3._

"_Hope of humanity,"_

_._

"_Rest In Peace,"_

**_Rivaille Ackerman._**

_15 Januari 1xx5._

"_May the lost soul can be founded by his soulmate,"_

_._

"_Impianku?"_

_._

**"_Semoga kita selalu bersama,"_**

**_-Eren._**


End file.
